The Son We Never Knew- A Hero Emerges
by BronyBarrington
Summary: While a Marine Corps Captain and his company are heading back to the US they find that the carrier they are on and a few ships from the fleet are not where they seem, close to an unknown land not yet discovered before. Palaven leads a small task force to explore this unknown land in what he hopes could lead to his parents or a new and peaceful life. MLP/CareBears crossover.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Lauren Faust, Hasbro and American Greeting Cards. Co (Care Bears). The only character I own is my OC Palaven Anderson.**

**Acknowledgements: I would like to thank the following fan fiction writers for inspiring me to write my own stories:**  
**-frontdoor6**

**-fauna greywolf**

**-Alexander-Crossover**

**-eternaldragonstear (DA name)**

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction. This is part 1 of my MLP FiM/Care Bears crossover series. Only a few Care Bear references in this first story will be in the way of memories and retelling of stories. I'll take all feedback into consideration. Also none of the stuff I write about Palaven's time in Afghanistan is not based on a true story. It's all fiction with fictional characters. Also for those people who get confused Palaven is what you would call a care bear. He looks like one of them but isn't a member of the current family. A description of what he looks like will be in a future chapter.**

Blurb: While a Marine Corps Captain and his company are heading back to the US they find that the carrier they are on and a few ships from the fleet are not where they seem, close to an unknown land not yet discovered before. Palaven leads a small task force to explore this unknown land in what he hopes in his own mind would lead him closer to his ever long lasting search for his parents. Mlp FiM will be in the story about a few chapters in.

Chapter 1- Prologue

_Tuesday June 17th 2012- Penjuwar Province, Afghanistan_

_My company's presence in this province has entered its second year. The company is in high spirits because that at the end of the week, they will be on the first transport from Bagram back to the US, and so will I. I've been the Commander of Baker Company for only a few months now and most of the old breed are still alive and insist in staying in the fight till the very end. I'm surprised that none of the Marines under my command are concerned about a "Talking stuffed animal" ordering them around. At the patrol camp's mess tent I asked one of the newly appointed Sergeants of a Demolitions Squad if he had any problems with me as Company Commander as he only arrived the week before and he just replied true fully by saying "I don't mind you leading us Sir because the Care Bears helped me out as a kid". This came as a surprise to me as I have never heard of these "care bears" before so I enquired with him on who they were. He told me what they looked like and on how they help children around the world to love and care for themselves and the people around them. He also said that they lived in their own place in the clouds, a place called "Care-a-lot". He told me about all the adventures he got to experience with them too from meeting them for the first time to when they defeated an evil entity. This Sergeant was a down-to-earth guy so I asked him for his name. He said that his name was John Miller and that he had a sister called Dawn (_A/N: Kids from the 2nd movie)_who is also in the navy as a nurse on-board the USS George H.W. Bush. He showed me a photo of him and his sister with two care bears who he said were the leaders. One had pale yellow fur with a pink and purple patch of hair on her head and the other who was in the shape of a horse with purple fur with a green and blue striped mane and tail. Something tells me deep down inside that I have seen them somewhere before._

_The stories of John's childhood with these care bears have put me at ease as beings like me are still around. The last time I've seen someone like me was during my childhood which was well over 28 years ago._

_I only had one thing on my mind after my tour of duty was over; I was to start my search for my parents who I helped escape danger years ago. I just hope they're still alive._

_Cpt. Palaven Anderson_

_Company Commander, Baker Company, US Marine Corps_

Anderson closed his Journal and put it in his BDU shirt pocket and went to the pile of papers that were placed upon a table and studied the contents from recent IED reports to troop movements from command. About the same time he was appointed Company Commander many of the fresh recruits were killed, either by IED's or killed by insurgents during deadly firefights in the province. After going through the reports he sat down on his make-shift bed and took out a pendant that he wore around his neck. He considered it his lucky charm which had got him out of a lot of close calls. The only thing he knew about this pendant was that it is called "Skaiya" and it was given to him during his early teen years 28 years ago by his parents who he hasn't seen since then. He sat there silently staring at the object in his hands until one of the Lieutenants came into the tent and said, "Sir, sorry to bother you so early but we got new orders from command", "it's alright, thank you Lieutenant" Anderson replied back. Anderson carefully opened the piece of paper and read its contents.

_'You are to move onwards to the next village at dawn. Your orders are to be friendly to the locals and to also patrol the surrounding area and to set up temporary roadblocks at the three access points into the village until you are relieved by Charlie company in the afternoon. Be on the lookout for IED's and possible insurgent strongpoints. Intel reports strong Taliban presence in the sector so stay alert at all times._

_Signed General Barrington._

Anderson placed the letter on the table. "Just the same orders as usual" Anderson muttered under his breath, he turned to the Lieutenant who was standing eagerly awaiting his next orders. "Lieutenant, wake the men and tell them to get their gear ready by 0530 hours, I'll fill them in on the details then ". The LT saluted to Anderson before stepping out of the tent and headed towards the tents where Baker Company slept.

_Baker Company Barracks 0430 hours_

As the Lieutenant headed towards the Baker Company tents he was going over what could possible go wrong this time. Last mission they went on he saw his best friend disintegrate in front of his own eyes from walking into an IED trap. He went into the tent and saw they were all still asleep, only Sgt. Miller was awake writing into a journal while looking at a photo of his family. Miller noticed the Lieutenant enter as he began to wake up the other soldiers. "Hey Sledge what are you doing here so early?" Miller asked with slight interest, Sledge just replied "I'm waking up the men. Anderson received orders from command about another patrol at a village in the valley to the west of here. Tell the boys to get their gear ready by no later than 0530 hours." "Sure thing Lieutenant" Miller replied "Good, I must be off to prepare myself" Sledge said as he left the tent while Miller began to wake up the other soldiers in the tent.

_Wednesday June 18th 2012 0530 Hours_

The marines were preparing for another day of patrolling through a village Command suspected had civilians with details on the locations of high ranking Taliban leaders. While the sun was rising marines were checking their gear, counting their magazines that are placed in the pouches on their body armour and making sure the mags were loaded properly into their weapons. At 0540 hours Cpt. Anderson stepped out of his tent and went to stand in front of the Marines that were in his company, each eagerly awaiting for what he had to say. The soldiers under Anderson's command all had high respect for him and believe he was a man who could lead them into battle with courage and determination. Anderson got to the front of his men and they saluted, then he saluted back. "All right men it's just another day as usual. Patrol through and around the village, get friendly with the locals and ask about possible insurgent activity in the area. I will be talking with the elder of the village about possible locations of Taliban leaders. Also, if you see anything deemed suspicious to be an IED report to your squad leader, the Lieutenant or to me. Get into the Brads and prepare to move out". All the marines replied with a "Hoo Rah!" before getting into the APCs and moving off towards their destination.

_0610 Hours_

The convoy of Bradleys and an Abram tank made their way through the valley towards their target location, a small village close to a route command thinks is used by local gun runners and insurgents. The night before the OP the valley they were travelling through, which no one had set foot in yet until today hid one of biggest weapon caches ever found during the war but was guarded by a horde of Taliban. Jason and Wolfpack Squadron cleared out the area with JDAM bombs which lit up the area brighter than the 4th of July fireworks. The secondary explosions destroyed whatever was left. That's what Anderson liked about Jason and his squadron; they were attached to his unit not long after he gained command. Jason was also friends with John and he had a sister who was stationed on the same ship as Dawn both working as on-board nurses. Jason always wanted to be a Fighter Jet Pilot ever since he was a kid and now he is the leader of one of the best air squadrons in the history of the Corps. I sat there in the Bradley with John sitting next to me along with his men sitting along the seats inside. I was just sitting there in my own thoughts until John asked me the question which most marines don't know the answer of, "Hey Captain, what will you do after we arrive back stateside and away from this war?" This question did catch Anderson off-guard but he only answered with what was on his mind. "I'm not really sure John. After what you told me yesterday I was considering trying to track down my parents again. Since most of my kind is living in this "Care-a-lot" I would begin my search there. What about you John?" This also caught John by surprise because he hadn't though on that either. "I haven't got any plans for when I get back so I could always join you in your search. I've been friends with the Care Bears for some time so it shouldn't be any hassle". "That would be great John..." Anderson smiled at John as he was cut off by the commander of the Brad they were in. "Get ready guys we're one click out from the village".

**A/N: Ok that's the first chapter done. I will write more when I have the time but I want to hear what you people think. If you have ideas for what I should call the soldiers in the Captain's squad so if you have any suggestions please let me know by PMing me or by posting a review**


End file.
